Capitulo 59: Feliz cumpleaños Maka primera parte
by Liiz99
Summary: Maka Albarn y sus 17 años cumpliendo, Soul Eater su novio decide hacerle una fiesta sorpresa! usugoii cumpleaños feliz cumpleaños feliz! xD está muy largo... y está bastante bueno para que lo lean! Soul le compra ropa a Maka y Maka no sabe que le espera :I!
1. Chapter 1

_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans, a mi nueva lectora favorita sliper-moon, y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27, y mi alma gemela Maka-Chan Evans Venditas sean ¡XD Ah y también Atsushi Okubo :D_

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, Okubo Atsushi los creó para que los demás Jugaran con ellos ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 59: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAKA!**

-Holaa~!- Habían muchos escombros ,piedras ,partes de metal, tejado etc. y habían hombres por todos lados gritando y llevando a todos lados cemento y ladrillos, me acerque a un constructor que estaba sentado.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En dónde puedo encontrar a Shinigami-sama?- Tratando de llamar su atención pero siguió quieto

-Entonces no me ayudes!- seguí caminando y le pregunté a un grupo que estaba comiendo

-Buenas donde está Shinigami-sama?- Metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Pero nuevamente me ignoraron! Uno de ellos señalo hacia un cartel que decía "Estamos muy ocupados trabajando, solo nos interesa hablar con gente del Shibusen"

-Agh…*facepalm* como no me pude haber dado cuenta de eso.-

-Soy estudiante del Shibusen…- Hablando despreocupadamente pero cuando dije eso todos, PERO TODOS me miraron, me sorprendí es como decir solo una palabra mágica para que se cumpla, uno de los constructores llegó con una computadora y me preguntó

-¿Qué eres quien te maneja y cómo te llamas?-

-Adsa… me- me llamo Soul Eater, mi… mi técnico es Maka Albarn y soy una guadaña…?-

-…-

-Sí es él-

-Okey… Gracias! Ehm, en donde es? Ni veo la entrada…-

-Mira arriba izquierda derecha derecha arriba izquierda derecha y llegas ¿Algún problema?-

-Ufff perfectamente *sarcasmo-

-Niño aquí no estamos jugando! Toma *dar espejo mediano*-

-Ah?! Qu-que quiere que haga?!- Me ignoró y señalo un segundo cartel que decía "Tiempo max. 2 minutos"

-Assrg!- Me fui de mala gana, y me senté en una piedra que estaba a 10 metros de todos los hombres

-¿Qué se supone que?-

_(Recuerdo)_

_-Tonto! Si quieres hablar con Shinigami-sama debes hacerlo bien! Es lo primero que él dijo cuando decidimos ser compañeros.-_

_-No me interesa ratón de biblioteca…-_

_-¡MAKAAAAAAAA-CHOOOOOOP! Debes que aprendértelo! Es: cuatro dos cuatro dos cinco seis cuatro, ahora inténtalo *entrega espejo*_

_-aauch! Q-que ridículo…-_

_-¿Qué esperas? Has que se ahúme el espejo, y luego escribe-_

_-Bueno etoo… cuatro dos… cuatro tres…-_

_-¡MAKA-CHOP! No idiota! Si no lo dices bien te daré con este libro más fuerte aún!-_

_-NO ME LO QUIERO APRENDER! NO ME ES NECESARIO SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR A TU LA-A! *sonrojo*-_

_-MAKA-CHOP! *Sonrojo* por más! –Puchero- es por tú bien…-_

_-…-_

_-Okey okey solo lo hago es para tú diversión…-_

-Bueno en fin del todo si me sirvió de algo esos 50 y algo de Maka-Chops…Bueno… vamos a ver…-

-cuatro dos…cuatro dos cinco seis cuatro…-

-…-

-HOLAaA~ OH! ERES TÚ SOUL-KUN~ ¿CÓMO HAS ESTADO?

-Aha-ah ehm… bien bien no me quejo-

-Cómo estás de grande!-

-JAJA! Por favor si solo han pasado 4 meses-

-No lo decía por eso-

-Ah?

-Que lo decía era porque ya no me respondías groseramente ¿Makita-chan te ha cambiado por dentro?-

-Ashsa ehmm algo así *sonrojo*-

-¿¡QUE?!

-SPIRIT!- Diablos llegó el pervertido…

-QUE MI MAKA QUE? ¡HABLA MOCOSO!-

-Sufres de Alzaimer? Antes me decías que la manoseara y ahora me haces saber que ni le toque un pelo?-

-HIJO DE…!-

-SHINIGAMI-CHOOOOOOOOOOOP! FRENTE A MÍ NO SE DISCUTE!-

-¿Y la llamada a que se debe pequeño aprendiz?-

-Era para hablar con el tarado de Spirit… lo llamé a usted porque sabía que una Death Scyte andaba siempre con su actual dueño-

-Moo~ para que sean mejor las cosas… ¿Por qué no vienes a la Death Room?-

-Porque esos constructores no explican bien –queja-

-Perdón es que son robots… solo los preparé para que construyeran Soul-kun-

-Ehe-eh ok no pasa nada Shinigami-

-Bien!~ entonces yo te guiaré!-

_(30 min después)_

_**-**_Así es mucho mejor!-

-No creía que fuera así…ee*gota saliendo*- Estábamos los 3 sentados en el suelo tomando té de manzanilla en una mesa baja con aromática este tío si es despreocupado!

-Puchero- Solamente porque me guste el té de manzanilla no significa que estás a salvo Evans!- Continuando el pervertido

-Se que no quieres otro Shinigami-Chop en toda la cabeza!-

-No-no señor…-

-Bueno Soul que era lo que querías hablar?-

-Eran muchas cosas…-

-Oye niño mañana es el cumpleaños de mi querida Maka y no te pienso invitar es más, le diré que no vallas MUAJAJAJA!-

-Ha-ha como si te fuera hacer caso ella.-

-¿Quieres que te lo eche en cara? *Marcando teclas de teléfono*-

-Es inútil ella no tiene su teléfono, tiene el mío-

-¿Por qué?!-

-Larga historie eheee…-

-Entonces llamaré al tuyo!-

-Spirit tu eres tan~ necio-

-Mira! Escucha…está repicando~!-

Me pegó el teléfono a mi oreja bruscamente cuando se oye que contesta, Spirit lo pone en altavoz para oírlo todos

-_Ash… ¿Qué quieres?-_

-Makita~ ¿Cómo estas~?-

-_Estoy ocupada… y este no es mi teléfono-_

_-_NONONNO! Espera! Soul está aquí!-

-_Qué? El- el? Mentiroso!-_

-Si quieres lo hago hablar!-

-_Yo no diré nada…-_ Hablé con tono suave para que no se ollera en el teléfono

-_HABER! HA-HAZLO HABLAR!-_

_-_Soul amigo! Saluda a tu Técnico~!-

-…- Ignorándolo, a la vez yo llenando mi boca de Té

-Habla! Habla! No dejes plantado a tu "Meister"!

-…-

-_ Que hablón eres Spirit-_

_-_Habla niño cabrón! *tapando el micrófono del Teléfono*

-…-

-_Estoy ocupada adiós!-_

_-_No espera! Arg *golpear en el brazo fuertemente*

-*Escupir*PFFRRRRRRR AAAAAAUCCCH! MI BRAZO MALDITO VIEJO! ¿Qué PRETENDIAS!-

-¿Satisfecha?-

-Que tienen contra mi brazo?! Ya es la segunda veeez~-

-_Pero que hace el contigo?!-_

-Ma-Maka, llama a la Death Room…- Sobándome el brazo adoloridamente

-_En seguida voy!-_

-¿Desde cuándo mi Makita te hace caso!?-

-JA! ¿Celoso?

-Estoy aquí!- Por el lugar donde estaba ella era en el espejo de su Habitación

-Hoola Maka~!- Saludando Shinigami-sama

-Hola!

-Estas igual como Soul!

-Jeje sí…¿Cómo va la construcción del Shibusen?

-Creo que se demorará unos Siglos!-

-ah?! ¡¿Porqué!?

-Ya sabes Kid ama la simetría y hay que hacer Shibusen un simétrico lugar, para que no viva con ese peso encima cada rato-

-Ah, sí Kid…-

-Oye Maka! Cierto que no invitarás a Soul?-

-Ahmm… Yo…-

-Maka si me va invitar viejo!- Defendiéndome seguramente

-Yo la verdad ni sé si voy a hacer fiesta yo no quiero nada de eso en mi cumpleaños…-

-JAJAJA ¿SI VEZ? Dijo que-

-QUE?! PO-PORQUE no lo insultaste?! Y tú porque tan convencido sobre que ella te dejará ir?! Qué coño pasa aquí!-

-Spirit no sabías?-

-Saber de qué?-

-Maka-chan y Soul-kun son-

-ASHASJHADS SE HACE TARDE! *VOLTEAR TAZA DE TÉ PARA VER LA HORA* MAKAA~ YA ES HORA DE QUE CUELGUES! - Hablé entre los dientes y haciendo direccionales con mis ojos, mierda mierda, mierda ¡! Shinigami-sama casi la cagas! Olvidaba que él es un jodido Dios y todo lo sabe!

-Ah sí sí! Yo mee! Tengo que… que… lavar las piernas!? Sí! Adiós! *se apaga*-

-¿Piernas?-

-Bueno ehmmm… Spirit hablando de nuevo lo que iba a decir era que quería hacer una fiesta sorpresa a Maka…-

-Ah?-

-Por favor haha alguien que ha soportado todas mis bobadas y que al menos la que casi me hace Death Scyte merece un buen día?-

-Bueno pues…-

-Que te parece?

-Me parece buena idea Mocoso!-

-Bueno y?

-Trataré de alquilar un buen lugar! Invitaré a todos! Mesas y sillas decoradas! Unos buenos meseros y buena comida y música!- Se le brillaron los ojos de tanta felicidad e inspiración, a mi parecer Spirit es un baboso ajaja

-Yyy… ¿Eso me incluye!?-

-Claro que!...arg bueno tú vas a ir…-

-¿Cómo acompañante de Maka?-

-Sí…si-

-De HONOR?!-

-Sí sí-

-COMO NOVIO DE MAKA?!-

-Sí…s- ¿QUE?!-

-Neeh era chiste…-

-MÁS TE VALE!-

-Bueno bueno ya… ¿Mañana a qué horas?

-Que la fiesta empiece a las 9 de la noche…-

-Perfecta hora! Mañana no se te ocurra cagar la fiesta ok?

-Jamas!

-Bueno ahora si ya me voy, adiós a los dos!-

-ADIOS!-

(…)

-Estoy en casa!-

-_SoulSoulSoul!*_corriendo*-

-Maka!-

-Dame cariñito *carita de gato*

-Haaww… p-pero y los demás?-

-Se fueron de nuevo a comprar!-

-Ricos… quien los entiende…HAHA!-

-Cargamee~-

-Okey… okey-

El levante sosteniéndola de las piernas y su espalda. Siempre yo me decía "Diablos Maka si es liviana!"

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Vamos a la cama de la puerta rosada!

-Hmmm bueeno…-

-Ya llegamos dejo a la pasajera y me voy!- Iba a salir corriendo, la verdad tengo mucha hambre, pero Maka en seguida después de que la había acostado me jaló de la camisa

-No te vallaas~!-

-Tengo hambre.

-Noo~ quédate otro ratiito…!-

-Hm bueno-

Me senté a su lado y al rato agarró mi mano y empezó a jugar con ella, parecía una niña ehm… algo que o siempre moría de ternura!-

-Dame un… ya sabes qué!

-*Muak* ya ¿Puedo irme a nutrir?-

-Mo~ quiero uno aquí!- Y me señaló sus labios

-Eehu *Muak* ahora si ya? –Sonrojo-

-puchero- Uno que dure!-

-…-Me hizo inclinar más y más me cansé y decidí acostarme, la solté por un momento para dejarla hablar

-¿M-me puedo sentar sobre ti?-

-Claro…!- Tomando ella postura y haciendo lo que ella quería se sentó sobre mí pero agarró mis manos y hace que se las frote sobre sus suaves y delgadas piernas levantando un poco su vestido extra corto, ¡TE ESTÁ AFECTANDO LA VISITA O QUÉ?!

-…Shii?-

-NO.

-Por favor~!

-No lo haré.

-Si si!

-No quiero.

-Porquee!?

-Estoy cansado.

-Ay sí por favor!-

-Que dije que NO Maka.

-PORQUE!?

-No tengo ganas además no se demoran ellos en venir-

-Yo sé que tú quieres Soul!-

-AHHS –colmado-SÍ QUIERO, PERO NO PUEDO!-En tono medio-alto se lo dije

-…- Se quedó callada pero quise levantarle el ánimo de nuevo

-Perdón… valla! Y pensé antes que iba a ser yo el adicto al sexo, me eh equivocado terriblemente…!-

-Huu si?!-

-Neehe no, no- Y empezó a estilo-subirme la camiseta, pero yo tratando de bajarla y mantenerla así. Metió sus manos debajo de esta y frotando mi abdomen de una manera tan jodidamente suave

-De por Dios Maka…!-

-¿Q-que paso?-

-Bueno ya estoy sin camisa ¿FELIZ?-

-No-

-Q-que co- ehm que ganas con hacer tal cosa?!-

-Es que te quiero mucho- Maka y su vestidito-pijama lo que no quería que hiciera, pasó se alzó el vestido completo para solo quedar en ropa interior ¿POR QUEE! PORQUE A MÍ!?

-M-MA MAKA! NO HAGAS ESO! *sonrojo* - Tapándome la nariz para evitar esas hemorragias que tanto odio solo me pasa cuando es algo repentino y pues esta es la primera que me pasa con Maka pues como eh dado cuenta ella está creciendo y por mi parte ha cambiado mucho físico…

-No te gusta?- Se había colocado roja, un poco, y se acostó en mi torso, con su dedo índice jugaba con mi mejilla dándole vueltas algo que me molestó y aun yo con la nariz tapada

-No-

-Me odias…-

-Sí! No espera sí! No mentiras! O sí? No mierda! No te odio Maka!

-Entonces?

-De esta forma tengo exactamente que decirte que te quiero?

-Ehmm p-pero es una forma muy linda…-

-Bueno por parte tienes razón-

-Ósea que si?!-emoción-

-NO CLARO QUE NO-

-Porqueee!?

-Necia, por cierto si fuese así como tú "dices" ¿estás tomando pastillas?

-Ehnh SÍ!-

-Makaa…?-

-Que shi! –Puchero-Bueno no.

-Okeey entonces, te pusiste algo?-

-No

-Ja pues no pienso pegarme otro susto como la vez pasada!-

-Ay no! A ti si hay que rogarte! Que fastidio!-

Parándose de mala gana y colocándose de nuevo la prenda se dirigió a la cocina

-Maka no te vayas…sí?- Me ignoró y se fue, me levanté de la cama y fui a la cocina para hablarle la encontré solo bebiendo agua sin ganas

-Oe-

-Oeee-

-Oye Maka!

-No me hables así que no soy una cualquiera!

-Q-que que te parece…? –Sonrojo-

-¿Qué me parece que?-

-Prf-pus ya sabes… e-eso ehm sí eso-

-Habla bien que me das más rabia-tono amenaza-

-Maka! Debes saberlo! Es quee…-puchero- me da pena…-

-Pr-fff JAJAJAJA! ERES "BAKA" O QUE?-

-Ah?-

-Ya, solo dilo Soul-

-Es que como te vi enojada por "eso", ehmmm pues podemoos~…?-

-AH?!-

-Que, que tu querías hacer hace un instante loo… lo pensé y pues podíamos hace-hacerloo otro día…?-

-Haha bueno si tú quieres-

-Pero te tomaré de desapercibida!-mirada fija-

-Okey okey…-

-Ehm cambiando de tema, tienes planes mañana? –

-No, solo un día normal.-

-Qué bien!-

-Porque?-

-Por nada…~-

**(AL OTRO DÍA)**

-Makaa~!-

-¿Q-que pasa…?-

-Levántate!-

-No.-puchero-

-¿Olvidaste que dormiste conmigo?-

-Sí-

-Toda la noche me abrazaste, y no me dejaste dormir casi nada-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estaba lloviendo tenía frio.-

-Ehu…-

-Qué?

-Estoy enojado contigo…-

-Ah?! Po-porque!?-

-Neeh era mentiras tontita *cosquillas*-

-HAHAHAHAHA! PA PARA! NO! SOUL YA! AHHA!-

-Jaja oye!-

-Que!-

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MEISTER!-

-Aww hace mucho que no pronunciabas eso!-

-Nop… y ya me hacía falta!-

-Je-

-Vamos levántate! Perezosa…-

-PERESOSA?! Yo soy la que me levanto primero! Bueno… desde que "**desapareció misteriosamente"** mi celular-

-Auuu sí "misteriosamente" ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?-

-TÚ QUE HICISTE CON EL SOUL?-

-Nada.-

-Sé que hiciste algo-mirada fija-

-Okey okey lo perdí.

-AH?! SEGURO?!-

-Bueno no realmente…-

-Espera… que?!-

-Accidentalmente lo dejé caer a la taza del bañoo…-

-AH?!

-Bueno lo intenté agarrar pero no quería tocar el agua-

-AAH-

-Así que bajé la llave…-

-QUE QUE?!-

-Es que me gustaba el sonidito de tú celular y empecé a llamar y llamar del mío pero lo dejaste en el baño y se… calló!-

-Soul…-

-Qué?

-Tú odiabas el sonido-

-BUENO BUENO! LO DEJÉ CAER A PROPOSITO YA?-

-PORQUE?! Simplemente no le cambiaste el sonido?! Evitabas bajar la llave! Y ese celular eran mis ahorros!-

-Aeehm…-

-Tú sigues sin utilizar la cabeza!-

-Jjaja pero fueras visto como se iba por el caño…-

-UYYY QUE DIVERTIDO! No me causa gracia.

-A mí sí!, eran tus ahorros JAJAJA LOL!-

-Eeeu te digo algo Soul?-

-Dime-

-No me es "cool" que digas "LOL" no te queda-

-Ad-ha? "Cool" dijiste "cool"!

-Sí y?

-Se te escucha graciosa la palabra-

-Ajá-tono sarcástico-

-Dilo dilo!-

-Cool ya?-

-Hazlo de nuevo~-

-"Cool", "cool" Soul no es "cool" porque me pide decir "cool" y no es "cool" decir varias veces "cool" porque se te pega el "cool" y dejas de ser "cool".

-AWW TE AMO MAKA!-

-Tehee~ ya también! Pero no creas que te perdonaré el celular no?-

-AAhmm…-

**~Maka Pov~**

Estábamos desayunando Soul y yo cuando sale Samuella

-Ustedes gritando tan temprano!-

-No te seas malgeniosa tía- Hablando Soul Gracioso

-¿Qué hay de comer?-

-JA! Prepara tú, tú comida -

-¿A quién le hablas?-

-Pues a quien más le hablo?!-

-A Maka.

-Que tonta, te hablo a ti genio!-

-Ja! Y por qué yo?-

-Aquí cada uno hace su comida-

-Makita~ Maka~! Me haces el desayuno? Te doy 2 billetotes~!- Hablando como si nada Samuella

-Ah?! Me viste otra vez cara de qué?-

-JOCELYNE!-

-QUEE!?-

-ELLA NO ES SIRVIENTA!-

-AH?!-

-_(Suspiro)_ Ella…Ella…-

-Ella que?!-

-Ella es mi novia…*sonrojo*-

-Aw! Soul se tapó la cara de vergüenza~

-Ja e-enserio?-

-S-Sí…-

Samuella me miró, mientras yo colocaba cara de "ME PILLARON!" pero por dentro decía "WE JODER SOY LIBRE!"

-…-

-AHHHH YAAA! TUU ERES MAKA ALBARN!-

-Sí!- Aceptando yo

-SÍ SÍ! YA RECORDÉ! SOUL ESTAVA HABLANDO DE ESO, PERO WES ME TERMINÓ DE CONTAR!-

-Ja… esto es cool *orgullo-tono bromista*-

-PRFRP…! JAJAJAJAJAA! MA-MAKA! AJA-

Se estalló de risa y por poco casi nos escupe toda la comida, dije eso para que se quitara las manos de la cara y que cambiara de ánimo, yo sé que él odia perfectamente el sonrojo.

-N-no! Enserio! Se te escucha realmente graciosa la palabra-

-Tehee-

-Ah?- Samuella preguntándose

-Es una palabra que me gustaba decirla, bueno aún me gusta pero bueno! Maka ve y báñate- Terminando de comer lo que le cociné

-¿Pa-para qué?-

-Aquí la zona comercial abre temprano, bueno vamos- Se puso de pié y recogió mis platos y los de él para dejarlos en la cocina, tan pronto los dejó se dirigió a su habitación

_(…)_

-No enserio dime que tramas- Mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Soul.

-¿Es tú cumpleaños no?-

-Bueno y?

-La vez pasada me regañaste que porque no salíamos ahora te quejas?-

-Ehm…Bueno-

-Okey…-

Caminábamos en un andén muy concurrido, yo observaba mucho a la gente, pero noté que Soul estaba muy pendiente en las vitrinas de ropa y calzado, me empezó hablar

-Ehm… ¿Qu-quieres un vestido?-

-Jajaja uuh! Que bromista!-

-…-

-Me vez riendo?.

-Okey, pero Soul no es para tanto!-

-Ajam bueno te dejo aquí tú miras que quieres mientras yo voy hacer un compromiso en el otro lado te parece?

-N-Nonono! No me dejes sola!-

-Solo busca un vestido por este día! Trata que…. Sea especial-

-Pe-pero si tú eres el de los gustos!-

-Yo no decido tu ropa, si quieres un concejo? Te quedan bien los vestidos. Baayyy!-

-P-pero si no te gusta?-

-Me va a gustar a ti te quedan geniales-

-Pe-pero y…!-

-NADA DE PEROS! No te pongas nerviosa sé que me va a gustar!-

-puchero-Bueno… ¡Pero si no te gusta no te pongas irritable!-

-Ajam ahorita vuelvo!-

Soul se fue y se perdió en la multitud, entré al almacén, se veía muy elegante pero…¡¿Y SI ES MUY CARO!? Valla! El sus gustos súper caros… tranquilízate Maka tranquilízate no digas suposiciones, solo busca un jodido vestido bonito "especial"?

-Buenos días, en que puedo servirle?- Decía la señora bien presentada

-Bu-buenos días ehmm ves-vestidos…?- Me temblaban hasta las pantorrillas de los nervios, mi lengua tataraleta casi sin poner pronunciar bien.

-¿Qué clases de vestidos busca?-

-Ahmmmn…¿Pa-para ocasiones es-especiales?- Ni sabía que pinche clase elegir ¡que yo sepa son muchos! Soul dijo especial… ¡QUE CLASE SE LLAMA "ESPECIAL"?!

-Sígame…- Dijo la señora, tan pronto me condujo a una sección de vestidos unicolores pero con estilo y algunos con solo 2 colores, estraples estilos-franela… Yo me guié por los rojos, negros y verdes y algunos rosa oscuro, combina con mi cabello y mis ojos!

Pero uno que me llamó la atención era un amarillo, algo chillón pero discreto era tan lindo~! A la altura del y pecho (mitad) había un estilo-cinturón moño color negro era estraple y tenía capas de tela claro que en seguida quise probármelo!

…

Me lo medí y lo miré de reojo me llegaba sobre las rodillas.

-Le queda muy lindo- Admirándome la señora

-¿Qué precio tiene?-

-Alrededor de unos 300 Yenes, pero como primera clienta del día se le descuenta y se le cobra solo 250 Yenes-

CAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOO! Bueno… 250 Yenes no hacen daño no?

-Ehm, pue-puede esperar un momento?

-Sí-

Al rato después volvió Soul algo apurado, ya me había quitado el vestido cuando el pregunta

-Ya encontraste algo?-

-Sí!-Y le mostré la prenda, lo observo de reojo, para mí Soul era un experto en esto él se sabía vestir y tenía su propio estilo, cambio yo temía que me rechazara el vestido que elegí

-¿Qué precio tiene? Preguntándole a la señora que me atendió

-300 Yenes pero le dije a la señorita que se los dejaba en 250-

-_(Suspiro)_ Maka ese seguro que te gusta?-

-Sí! Sí! Segurísima!-

-Okey lo llevamos…-

-Wee! Gracias!

Salimos del almacén yo contenta balanceando la bolsa donde traía mi nuevo vestido y Soul nuevamente da una orden

-Bueno vamos ahora a-

-TU TRAJE!-

-¿Qué?!-

-Si Soul tu traje-

-Que traje?-

-Entonces yo seré la elegante?-

-Ehm…-

-Okey vamos a comprar tú traje!- Lo agarre de la mano para marchar

-No Maka!- Frenándome

-Vamos…! A mí me gusta verte con trajes Formales!-

-Pues yo los odio!-

-Vaaamooos~!-

-Maka por amor a-

-Ve y cómpralo quiero que sea el chaleco negro pantalón negro corbata negra y una camisa amarilla!-

-Jajaja así no se habla de los trajes-

-Bueno cómo sea tú eres el experto!-

-Bueno ya voy…-

(**10 minutos más tarde)**

-Volbí-

-WAAH! Eso fue rápido!-

-Era mi costumbre utilizar esos trajes que con decir mi talla ya están listos-

-Yo duré más de media hora…-

-Porque desde niña no te enseñaron a comprar ropa elegante!-

-Casi siempre peleaban mis padres-

-Ehm…per-perdón…-

-He! No importa! Siempre mantendré la mirada al frente!-

-Haha-

-Ahora sí, a comprar tus zapatos…-

-Zapatos?!-

-Si…Los quieres altos o bajos?-

-haaa… pero me acompañas en este!-

-Lo prometo ok.-

-Quiero unos bajitos!-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Pues…porque-

-Los zapatos semi-altos te quedan bien yo te los compraré vamos *decidido*

-Los dices por las veces que me has visto con aquel vestido negro-

-Es quee…-

-No Soul zapatillas altas no-

-Al menos mídetelas! Yo era así cuando no quería esos zapatos elegantes-

-Daaaaah solo lo haré porque te gusta gastar el tiempo.-

-Jaja! Que cruel…-

…

-Mira Maka me gustaron esos para ti-Señalando detrás de la vitrina-

-No deben ser amarillos?-

-No necesariamente si tienes algún accesorio de color puedes utilizar ese color de calzado-

-Ahmm~ ya-

-Bueno mídetelos!-

-Al cabo que no compraré eso…-

(-)

-POR DIOS ESTÁN TAN KAWAII!-

-Que te dije? Solo debes confiar…-

-Mira el precio-

-Hmm bueno tan solo son 90 Yenes pero, vale la pena para ser unos zapatos de Marca-

-Como que de marca?-

-Que es una marca que es reconocida y es muy buena y original-

-Eetoo Soul nunca pensé que supieras tanto de eso!-

-Tengo para todo menos para el estudio ajaja!-

-Uff se nota!-

-Entonces esos?-

-Sip!-

-Tus zapatos Soul!-

-Ya tengo…-

-Ah sí? Dónde están?

-Siempre los mantengo guardados-

-Si claro…-

-No es en serio!-

-Ajá…-

-Maka nunca me das confianza porque eres así!?-

-Bahh bueno bueno te creo…-

-Estamos en casa!- Decía Soul mientras entrabamos-

-Soul oye- Samuella decía sentada viendo televisión

-Qué?-

-Wes se tuvo que ir, un compromiso de su trabajo que lo obligó-

-Ahmm….- Desilusionado comentó

-Pero yo estoy aquí no?!-

-Jaja tonta…-

-WOOUH TRAEN ROPA! QUIEROVERQUIEROVERQUIEROVER-

-Ah?-

-uyyy~~ Amarillo! Maka si tienes buen gusto!-

-Tengo gusto…?-

-Jaja que dices Samuella? Claro que tiene gusto! Porqué crees que soy su novio?-

-Aww…. Soul tehee~*sonrojo*-

-Tarado LOL ¿Y tú que traes?-

Saco el traje de Soul y le dio sensación de risa-

-Ja-ja-ja Evans… ¿No era que habías renunciado a esta clase de ropa?¡GANÉ LA APUESTA! Wes me debes el dinero… Diablos tendré que cobrárselo en Francia…-

-Lo hice! Pero… no quería quedar mal a una personita- Y enseguida me miró con cara de "te quiero" Dios un día de estos Soul me va a matar a punta de ternura!

-Espera qué? ¿APUESTA?-

-Si un acuerdo entre Wes y yo neeh no le des importancia… Bueno amenos gané 500 Euros ajaja!-

-Joder hasta ya me vieron cara de objeto-

-Y a qué se debe la ropa? Una obvia ocasión especial?-

-Ehmm Samuella ahorita te digo-

-Y Natalia?- Preguntaba yo , Soul se sintió extrañado por mi pregunta

-En durmiendo el cuarto del cabezotas-

-Cabezotas?-

-Si tú Soul, eres muy malgeniado-

-MALGENIADO?! Más antes yo era el pinche tímido de la familia! Me manipulabas tonta…-

-Si si claro…mejor haz silencio tienes voz de niña cuando te irritas…-

-NEEEH?!- Tonito de ira ya colocándole Soul

-JAJA yaya! Parecen perros y gatos discutiendo!- Yo bromista colocándole fin a la conversación-

-¡AAAH?_(Ambos gritaron)-_

_-_Vamos Soul!- Jalándolo de la camisa

Dejamos nuestras cosas en mi cuarto miró su reloj de manga y me habló

-Oye tengo que irme…-

-Ash! ¿Hacer que?!-

-A la casa de BlackStar-

-De black para qué?! Y porque ahora?!-

-Solo tengo que ir nos vemos!-

Salió de la habitación apurado fui a páralo pero ya se había ido…-

**Nota Autor: **_TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOLLL! XDD LOLLOLOLOL AQUÍ NO TERMINAN RELAJECE NO SE IRRITEN PORQUE HABLAN COMO SUL E.E XDD LOLOLOL_

**COMIC SOON: SEGUNDA PARTE :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans, a mi nueva lectora favorita sliper-moon, y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27, y mi alma gemela Maka-Chan Evans Venditas sean ¡XD Ah y también Atsushi Okubo :D_

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, Okubo Atsushi los creó para que los demás Jugaran con ellos ;)**

**Continuación- Introducción al Capítulo ;)**

Soul se fue pero Samuella se quedó mirándome y dijo

-Ja… ojí carmesíes y sus encantos, es por eso que nunca me dejo agarrar confianza de esos dos…- Mientras comía cereal crudo

-Ehm… Wes y Soul?-

-Exacto ¿Quieres?- Ofreciéndome de su comida

-No gracias tehee~!-

-Okey! Tú te lo pierdes- Me senté alado de Samuella, y me llegó a la cabeza una pregunta algo tonta pero muy tierna

-Oye Samuella cómo era Soul de pequeño?- Me miró y sé rió

-Desgraciadamente era muy lindo el tío…- Y se le tornó en su rostro una expresión de orgullo

-Y era como es ahora?-

-Pues cuando él era pequeño sus ojos eran muchísimo más claros, y su cabello era algo grisáceo, y de sus dientes! Era una piraña-junior JAJAJA!-

-Haha, pero… Y como era su actitud? Ósea ehm como era su forma de ser contigo y sus familiares?-

-Uhmm… su forma de ser era muy tímida siempre que habían visitas él se escondía tras de Wes, y siempre odiaba que sus tías lo besaran en la mejilla o que lo abrazaran siempre se soltaba a llorar algo que muy bien recuerdo era que yo era muy cruel con él-

-El estaba muy enamoradizo de Natalia, creo que solo quería a ella y a Wes, de todos modos a mí en esos momentos me valía más un comino su opinión sobre mí-

-Sí…el me dijo algo de eso-

-Ósea que ya sabes lo que pasó entre todos nosotros?-

-Huhuuu si algo así-

-Cualquier cosa… Yo a él lo quiero como un desesperado y que esto se quede entre nosotras no más!- Apenándose un poco de su afirmación

-HAHA si…si él no se enterará tranquila

-_(Jadeo)_haaaa…haaa… ya llegué Spirit-

-Okey Ven…-

Sí…si… soy yo otra vez, él me condujo a un gigantesco Salón simulando el de Shibusen tenía grandes cortinas rojas y adornos en las paredes de color dorado, habían alrededor de 300 mesas con 5 sillas cada una; estas también estaban decoradas.

Tenía un segundo piso visible, que contaba con el alrededor de las paredes y gigantescas ventanas, había una banda sonora y de un lado del lugar se hallaba una grande mesa con muchas comidas de toda clase.

-WOaah~! Spirit te luciste!-

-No creas niño, solo lo hice por mi Makita-

-Sí sí-

-Hola Soul!-

Esa voz…

-Ah! Hola BlackStar! Tú qué haces aquí?-

-Spirit me invitó!-

-Y Tsubaki?-

-En casa…- Se quedó algo pensativo

-Olvídala mejor olvídala~! Más anda por ahí de un nuevo amor…~!(8)-

-Callate Soul!-

-Rabietas, también se te pone la voz de niña cuando te irritas…-

-No es un chiste lo de Tsubaki…-

-¡¿Qué!? YA NO PUEDO CANTAR?!-

-PUES CANTAS ASQUEROSO EVANS!-

-MEJOR QUE TÚ SÍ!-

-Solo dile que le gustas y se acabó el problema!-

-Eso dices-

-Neehh es bastante fácil!-

-No seas ignorante mejillitas-

-What… Mejillitas?-

-Te sonrojas estúpidamente-

-*gruño* No es que eras un dios yo no sé qué más?-

-Estás cagado eso es…-

-AH?!-

-Sientes envidia de que soy más fuerte que tú…-

-Sí claro, y yo resulté siendo el inmaduro-

-Si vez! Estás celoso mejillitas!-

-VASTA DE DECIRME MEJILLITAS-persiguiendo-

-MEJILLIITAS~ NO TE VALLAS A SONROJAR POR ESO~- Tono femenino-

-METETE EL MEJILLITAS POR DONDE TE QUEDE!-

-Hola chicos!-

-KIDKIDKID! AYUDAME MEJILLITAS ME VA A MATAR!-

-Mejillitas?-

-NO VALLAS A EMPEZAR KID!-Persiguiendo aún a BlackStar-MIRA QUE TE VOY ALCANZAR!-Modo guadaña-

-OHHH MIERDAMIERDAMIERDA!-

-Y la guadaña gana la tonta pelea?-

-_No me volveré humano hasta que te disculpes Black!-_

_-_Pues te quitaré a las malas!-

-_No estrás pe-pensando…?-_

_-_Oh….! Sí claro que sí! Ondas de alma se ha dicho!*risa macabra*-

-YA DEJEN LOS JUEGOS! NO EMOS TERMINADO DE DECORAR, MEJOR HAGAN ESAS PAYASADAS A OTRO LUGAR!- Spirit regañándonos

-(todos) Sí…sempai-

(Más tarde)

-Maka ya estás lista?- Acomodándome la corbata

-Un momento, Soul ven ayúdame!-

-¿Qué necesitas?- Llegando a su cuarto

-Me puedes hacer las coletas? Olvidé ponérmelas con listones

-Okey-

Tomé una cinta y agarrando una parte de su cabello le tomé forma y se la amarré

-Te ves muy…muy linda-

-Sabía que te iba a gustar!-

_(Tirrin Tiriiin)_ Mi celular que tenía Maka sobre su peinadora, lo agarré y revisé, tenía un mensaje de texto de Samuella

-"Soul, ya llegamos a qué horas pretendes venir! :/"-

-"Ya voy en 20 minutos, no te preocupes :)"-

-"Más te vale aquí ya están todos :B"-

-"Mucho mejor :D y están aburridos?"-

-"Nop! La mayoría está hablando -.-"-

-"Bueno nos vemos allí"-

-"Oki Bye :P!"-

-Lista?

-Lista!-

-Soul, a dónde vamos?-

-A un Lugar-

-Tonto ya lo sé pero a donde?-

-Ya verás

-..-

-Ya llegamos-

Estaba muy oscuro nuevamente me llegó otro mensaje

-"El que se acaba de parquear eres tú?"-

-"Si, como te diste cuenta?"-

-"Neeh esas ventanas son muy grandes para ver toda la calle"

-"uuu que miedo, todos los de adentro nos ven"-

-"Si pero entra ahora!-

-"Bueno bueno ya voy"-

-Vamos Maka- Tomándola de la mano para que se levantara de la motocicleta

-Pe-pero si eso está muy oscuro vamos para otro lado!-

-No importa-

-Estás loco Soul!-

-Vamos- Se lo dije de una forma inocente, sabía que esos tonos míos los quería mucho ella, nuevamente le jalaba la mano suavemente

-puchero-No-no sé qué estás tramando pero… que no sea nada malo!- Advirtiéndome

-No para nada!-

Se puso de pié y le tapé los ojos con mis manos, mi piel suele ser a veces muy suave y a veces áspera es tan rara!, caminando junto con ella con mucha delicadeza y gentilidad subíamos los 8 escalones que conducían a la gigantesca puerta principal. Empujé con algo de esfuerzo la puerta asiendo que rechinara un poco dando yo la señal le quite mis manos y encienden la luz…

-_(todos)_ **¡¿SOOOOORPREEESAAAAAAAAA~!-** Gritaron! Cayeron serpentinas confeti y muchísimos papeles de colores sobre Maka.

-AAAaaaaa….- Muy sorprendida, claro, boquiabierta sin decir nada obviamente; Maka no se podía comer el cuento de esta fiesta, todos la rodearon felicitándola, algunas chicas y chicos la abrazaban; algunos estaban tomándose fotos como salieran a la ligera… Yo salí de toda la multitud y me senté en la mesa más cercana para admirar los invitados, esperaba a que todos volvieran a sus lugares para sí continuar con lo que verdaderamente estaba planeado

Cuando ya terminó el inicio de la apertura de la fiesta , se sentaron y siguieron con lo suyo unos se fueron a bailar y otros a charlas en sus mesas reservadas; Divisé a Maka y la llevé a una mini-salita con cortinas rojo y negra semi alumbrada con una pequeña fuente de luz que se hallaba en un rincón; La miré por un momento para ver su rostro y saber su expresión que iba hacer la vi incrédula al ver la decoración de la sala, notaba que no le salían las palabras

-E-eso es…?-

-Sí eso es-

-Enserio?-

-Ajá, si señora-

-Soul… sabía que algún día de estos al fin cambiarías de opinión-

-Sí… ahora esta va enserio, antes era cruel contigo porque me gustaba asustarte-

-Yaay! -

Sí señores… en esa sala habían 2 sillas y un piano…

**Nota de Autor:**

Perdónenme por no hablar bien el capítulo anterior LOL, mi padre me dijo que me desconectara o me castigaba 1 semana xD y pues este era el pedazo de la historia que hacía falta al otro fic que no estaba completo nuevamente digo: TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL LLLLLLLLLLL XD sakjsaksj LOOOOOOOOOOOOL ya sabén qué vá á pásár xD sí.. Soul es muy sexy, no se irriten porque hablan como Soul xDD! **COMIC SOON: DULCE COMPOSICION? **Hasta la próxima Soul-camaradas ;) xD


End file.
